For a mine lifter, a wire rope suspension device is an important device for the normal operation of the lifter. An existing wire rope suspension device having a peach-shape ring can realize the function of locking the wire rope, as well as the function of automatically balancing the wire rope by adjusting the tension of the wire rope. However, such a device can not realize the rope adjustment function by itself, and a special rope adjusting equipment is needed to adjust the rope. The peach-shape ring needs to be opened when the rope is adjusted, and to be closed after adjustment of the rope is completed, such that the rope adjustment takes long time and its cost is high.
On the other hand, an insufficient attention has been paid to the release of the torsional moment of the wire rope of an existing wire rope suspension device. As a mine depth increases, alternating fatigue stress a wire rope will increase and service life of the wire rope will be then shortened rapidly. In terms of control method, an existing wire rope suspension device having a peach-shape ring excessively relies on a cylinder in automatically balancing the wire rope by adjusting a tension thereof such that adjustment of the rope has to be performed after a piston rod of the cylinder has completed its stroke. When a wire rope is tensioned, it will have plastic deformation, and especially its deformation is great for the wire rope in a kilometer deep well. However, a short cylinder stroke leads to a short period for rope adjustment, which increases labor costs.